


Ask Me Anything

by litniche



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litniche/pseuds/litniche
Summary: Answer to prompt by drunklenaluthor on Tumblr:need me a scene where kara just barges into lena’s office, slams a metal box on her pristine white desk, opens it, lets a truth seeker attach to her arm, look lena in the eye, and say,“Ask me anything.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 546





	Ask Me Anything

Lena had little warning. A high pitched “Ms. Luthor requested not to be disturbed, even by you, Miss Danvers!” from Jess was all she got. Her heart skipped as anxiety rippled through her. She wasn’t in the mood to see Ka- 

Supergirl. She was Supergirl. Not her Kara. Not anymore. 

Ready or not, Supergirl, dressed as Kara Danvers stormed into her office. With a wave, Lena signalled to Jess that she could handle the situation. She also made a mental note to fortify her office against intrusions, Kryptonian or otherwise.

Supergirl slammed a metal box on Lena’s pristine white desk, making Lena inwardly wince at the groan the desk gave under such strength. She sighed in annoyance. She really liked this desk. Replacing it would be insult to injury as far as she was concerned. 

“Supergirl,” Lena steepled her fingers. “What do you want?”

Lena expected a flicker of hurt to show itself in the Kryptonian’s eyes, but instead, icy blue eyes bore into her. Supergirl opened the metal box without flourish, revealing a truth seeker. 

Bile rose as Lena realized what was happening. “You don’t have to use that. I won’t lie to you, whatever it is you want to know.”

This time hurt did find itself in Kara’s countenance. “This has gone on long enough,” Supergirl said. She picked up the truth seeker and let it attach itself on her arm. “Ask me anything.”

Lena felt the color leave her face and her eyes widened in her shock. Her heart hammered even harder in her chest and she felt her breathing quicken. This was...This was what she had wanted all along. She’d only ever wanted the truth, but- “Isn’t this a bit ‘too little, too late?’ I know the truth now.”

“Not all of it,” Supergirl said. “I meant it. Ask me anything.”

Rising from her seat, Lena turned to look out at National City. So many people depended on Supergirl. Did they know their hero would give them up to a Luthor so easily? Of course, Lena would never abuse that power. She was not a villain. She would never be a villain. 

“Well,” Lena began, using her CEO tone to maintain emotional distance from the situation. “I would like to know if you ever really cared for me.”

“Lena, I love you. I always have,” Supergirl said. She said it with such vehemence, the truth of it unquestionable, that Lena fought hard to maintain her professional mask. 

“Then why?” Lena asked as she turned to face her. “Why didn’t you trust me?”

Supergirl shook her head, clearly frustrated. “I did, really. I just didn’t trust myself. I didn’t trust that my love wasn’t blinding me. I didn’t trust that if I let myself be Kara Danvers and Kara Zor El with you, that I could put the world before you if it ever came to that.”

“So, if I turned out to be like Lex or Mother, you didn’t know if you would be able to stop me?” Lena translated. 

“No.”

Lena felt herself blanche anew at the dangerous tone that had underlined Supergirl’s answer. She’d never seen such a dark expression on the woman’s face.

“You are nothing like them. You are good. My cousin had his suspicions, but I never did.”

Lena felt herself deflate slightly. “I can’t understand it, Kara.” She swallowed how vulnerable she felt at having said her former friend’s name instead of her super namesake. Her voice quivered as she continued. “Why did you tell everyone else in your life except me? Why make a fool of just me?”

“Because I love you!” Kara shouted, her frustration bubbling over. “I was stupid and a coward! I fooled myself into thinking that if I told you, I would be putting you and the world in danger. What I was really doing was protecting myself. If you knew, then it would be easier to tell you everything. It would be easy to tell you I’m in love with you.”

Lena fell back into her chair, chest heaving as her body fought off a panic attack. “What?”

Kara ripped off the truth seeker, throwing it back in the metal box. She clipped it closed and said softly. “Now you know. You know everything.” 

She had known Kara loved her. At least, she’d thought she knew it before Lex had revealed her secret. Best friends loved each other. She’d loved Kara after all. But, Kara was in love with her. That wasn’t possible. She was a Luthor. Even if Kara wasn’t Supergirl, how could she love someone so stained by her name? And yet she did. The truth seeker...   
Lena looked up to see that Kara held her head in her hands as she buried herself in her own lap in a sort of fetal position as she sat across from her. Lena gulped, trying to push down her heartbreak when she heard sobs wracking themselves out of the hero. 

Tentatively, Lena reached out to the metal box on her desk. She unclipped it, and at the sound, the Kryptonian looked up. Her eyes were red from the tears that were still spilling from them, but they questioned Lena silently just the same. 

“I tend to intellectualize to avoid having to admit my emotions,” Lena began. “I stop myself from feeling. I stuff everything that could hurt me into little boxes and bury them. You and I...it’s so confusing and complicated with every turn. You were my hero as Kara Danvers and Supergirl, but you broke my heart after there was little left of it. I don’t know how to feel anymore. I’ve numbed myself to it for too long.” Without a second thought, Lena reached into the box and felt a nauseating jolt as the truth seeker attached itself to her. “So, ask me anything.”

Kara looked dumbfounded. She shook her head. “I can’t. I don’t want to force the truth out of you. I trust you to tell me the truth without a truth seeker.”

Lena felt the truth pulled from her lips before she’d finished forming words in her mind. “I want you to. I want you to know what I’m saying is true. Ask me anything.”

“Do you still want me in your life?”

“Yes,” Lena said without meaning to. The truth seeker shuddered in what seemed like pleasure.

“Will you ever forgive me?”

“I don’t know,” Lena answered. It was the truth. She didn’t know if she could forgive Kara or not. 

Kara’s head fell, and she cradled it again as if she could shield herself from hearing Lena. 

“But,” Lena pulled her attention back. “I want to.” 

Blue eyes met hers once again. “I’ll do anything, Lena.” 

“It will take time,” Lena said softly. 

“I would wait lifetimes,” Kara whispered as she stood. “Will you let me try to gain your trust again?” She moved around the desk to hold both of Lena’s hands in hers.

Lena closed her eyes as the truth was ripped from her. “Yes.” She felt a tear escape despite herself. 

“Can I ask you about your feelings for me?” Kara asked carefully. “I don’t want you to have to say anything if you’re not ready. If you are, may I?”

“Yes, ask me,” Lena found herself saying. At this point, she needed to know as much as Kara did.

She watched as Kara took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Do you still love me?”

“Yes,” Lena whispered. “I’ll always love you.” 

“But you’re not in love with me?” Kara half-stated, half-asked. 

“I’ll always be in love with you,” Lena heard herself say. Her vision went fuzzy as her eyes lost focus. It was the truth. A truth she hadn’t let herself realize. Without warning, she felt Kara engulf her in an embrace. The warmth and urgency coming from the Kryptonian was too much. She felt her resolve crumble and she ripped off the truth seeker as she pulled away. She locked it back in its box before falling back into her chair. “Kara,” she whispered as she held her head in one hand. “This is a lot.”

“I know,” Kara said as she bent to her knees in front of her. The tenderness in her voice made a lump form in Lena’s throat. “I know. You need time. I meant what I said. I’ll give you as much time as you need. But, right now, I feel like you also need someone here for you. I’ll gladly be that person, but I can also fly someone here or call someone. Sam would be here at the drop of a hat, you know that.”

Lena looked up to meet the Kryptonian’s eyes. “I do,” she gave her a small smile. “But, it’s fine if it’s you, Kara. Can we just--” she indicated the couch and before she knew it, they both were there, Kara’s arms cautiously holding Lena. 

“Is this okay?” Kara asked. 

Lena let her head rest on Kara’s shoulder. “Yes. This is more than okay.” She felt for Kara’s hand at her shoulder and turned into her to bury her face in Kara’s neck. She breathed her in and out, letting herself be comforted by the familiar scent. “Just hold me?”

Kara’s arms tightened as she gave her answer. “Anything.”


End file.
